I Will Walk Through The Fire With You
by I Dream of Scotty
Summary: When Scotty is badly injured during an investigation, Lilly makes a promise to him. L/S one-shot.


A/N: This is sort of a companion story to 'Let it Burn' although you don't have to read that to follow this. This time it is Lilly who is there for Scotty in his time of need.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case**

It only took a moment for her whole life to change. One second, she and her partner were on an investigation, the next, she was sitting in an alley, huddled against him, his blood on her clothes. "Scotty," she whispers, "Scotty, stay with me." She was trying her best to contain the overwhelming emotions threatening to spill over. Her eyes were burning with hot, unshed tears, but she was determined to remain strong, refusing to show him any sign of weakness. He needed her right now. "Scotty." It was almost a whisper but he heard it.

"Lil?"

"Yeah Scotty, it's me. You're going to be okay. The paramedics are on their way now; they'll be here any minute. Just hang in there Scotty, please!"

"Where are you Lil? I can't see, everything's a blur."

"I'm right here," she tells him, taking her hand in his. "I'm right here."

"I don't think I'm gonna make it." He coughs and winces at the pain from the bullet wound.

Lilly fights back the tears she feels threatening to fall. "Don't talk like that, you're going to be okay," she tries to reassure him. "You're going to be okay." Those last words are whispered, spoken more for her own comfort than for his. She watches as he fights to stay conscious. She has never felt so helpless in her life as she does now. Self hate and fear burning within her like a poisonous cocktail, settling in her stomach. She should have seen it coming, should have known the guy was going to shoot.

"Lil," Scotty calls again, breathless now, his voice growing weaker all the time. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to feel sorry for Scotty." She strokes his head as it falls to her shoulder, his strength slowly draining out of him.

He coughs, desperately trying to force the words out of his mouth. "I shouldn't have dragged you into this. It was stupid, I'm so sorry Lil."

"He kidnapped your nephew, I wasn't about to let you do this on your own. Besides, I'm the one who should be apologizing."

He coughs again, "Don't Lil. It's not your fault. You did everything by the book."

"Scotty…."

"No, listen Lil, please. I don't know how much longer I can stay awake….I want you to know something."

"What?" she asks.

"Lil, I want you to know that you have been an incredible friend to me. I don't think there is anyone in my life who would have done the things you have done for me over the last few years." He pauses, trying to catch his breath.

"Scotty, save your strength."

"No, Lil, I need to say this. You don't know how much you mean to me. How much you have always meant to me...even the times when I was a...a pain in the ass, you always forgave me, even when I really didn't deserve it."

"You've been there for me too Scotty." she reminds him, tenderly stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. "I don't think I would have made it this far if you hadn't had my back all these years." She laughs softly, "You know, when I first met you I thought you were this arrogant know-it-all...but now, I...I just can't imagine anyone else being my partner, but you. But you're not just my partner, I don't even think I can begin to tell you….how much you mean to me. I know sometimes I haven't been very open with you, and I'm so sorry, but…"

"I love you Lil." Scotty tells her.

Lilly can no longer hold back the tears and through quivering breaths she tells him, "I love you too Scotty." She squeezes his hand tighter.

There's silence between them for a few seconds, only the sound of their breathing fills the air. "You know," Scotty finally says, "it's strange."

"What is?"

"You're born and then one day you die but in between there's life. Life is strange, so many obstacles and set backs, so much hurt and pain and sadness, it's like walking through a fire. And yet," he coughs once more, "there's also love, and kindness and compassion. That's what I see when I look at you. Your strength."

"I will walk through the fire with you Scotty, now and always." They are interrupted by the sound of approaching ambulance sirens and Lilly says a silent prayer of thanks. "Hey, Scotty, do you hear that? The paramedics will be here soon." Scotty nods and in less than a minute they arrive and check him over before lifting him onto a gurney so they can put him into the ambulance. They tell Lilly that although he'd lost a lot of blood, he will be okay. Lilly cries, unable to control the sheer relief she feels and before they can wheel him away, Lilly, who is still holding onto his hand says, "You're gonna make it. I love you Scotty." She then gently presses his hand to her stomach and smiles "We both do."


End file.
